swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zagłada Galaktyki
Zagłada Galaktyki – fanon-opowiadanie użytkownika Smokescreen4. Opowiada o ekspedycji wysłanej w 40 ABY po Wielki Kryształ Kyber, będący w . Zapowiedź Ta zapowiedź stanowi część przyszłego tekstu opowiadania. W pokoju znajdował się Marc, Wade, Jaden, Bard oraz Neuro. Wszyscy byli lekko poddenerwowani. W końcu Tano rzekł: – To może zrobimy losowanie? – Losowanie? Najlepiej wyślijmy naszego tajemniczego pana Nadona. Kto wie, jakie jeszcze skrywa tajemnice. – odpowiedział Visla. – Odwal się od niego. Gdyby nie jego tajemnice, nie byłoby ani kryształu, ani galaktyki. Jestem za losowaniem. – powiedział Warren. – Ja też. – rzekł Kolar. – W takim razie losowanie. – dodał Marcxus. Wtedy klon wyjął słomki z kieszeni i powiedział. – Dobra, każdy losuje jedną. Kto dostanie najkrótszą, leci w paszczę lwa. Wszyscy zmarszczyli brwi. Żadnemu z nich nie odpowiadała najmniejsza słomka. Wtedy Wade wstał i powiedział: – Ja pierwszy. Treść Prolog W 39 roku po bitwie o Yavin naukowcy odkryli, że gwiazda główna - będąca w samym środku galaktyki gwiazda, która nie tylko daje światło, lecz utrzymuje wszystkie ciała niebieskie w ładzie, zaczyna gasnąć. Do końca procesu pozostało zaledwie kilka lat. Jedyną nadzieją był Wielki Kryształ Kyber - potężny przedmiot, który rzekomo mógł sprawić, że gwiazda będzie aktywna wiecznie. Był jednak pewien problem. Istniał tylko jeden taki kryształ i według legend znajdował się w Nieznanych Regionach. Państwo Mandaloriańskie postanowiło działać. Stworzyli ekspedycję, która miała za zadanie zdobyć legendarny przedmiot. Wybrali tylko najlepszych. W ich rękach spoczywa los całej galaktyki. Rozdział I Wade właśnie biegł do placówki Kyber. Był spóźniony. Do tego strażnik musiał odbyć kontrolę, która zajęła jeszcze więcej czasu. Kiedy już wszedł, zobaczył starszego mężczyznę. Mimo wieku wyglądał na silnego. Warren od razu rozpoznał w nim Jedi. – Wade Smoke Warren. Wiele o tobie słyszałem. – Jeśli ma pan mi wypominać moje zbrodnie w IPNS, to niech pan sobie daruje. Mam wysoko postawionych przyjaciół. – Spokojnie, nie wiesz, że Jedi ufają nawróconym? Dodajmy, że sam wtedy walczyłem z Shedovem. Oboje nie lubimy Sithów. Co do ciebie, miałem raczej na myśli dokonania w ekspedycji Portal. Jestem Marcxus Nadon. Jaden mi wiele opowiadał o tobie. – A więc to ty jesteś Marcxus Nadon. Kiedy poznałem Jadena, wspomniał coś o tobie. Nagle pojawił się Jaden Tano. W ogóle się nie postarzał, ale Wade się go tu nie spodziewał. – A ty nie z żoną, Tano? – Miałem spytać o to samo, Warren. Wtedy w Wadzie coś pękło. Przypomniał sobie, że tuż przed wylotem Talia przysięgła, że jeśli poleci i wróci, to złoży papiery rozwodowe. Z tłumu robotników wyłoniła się kolejna postać. Tą Wade szybko rozpoznał. To był Christian Kryze - król Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Mimo upływu paru lat od wojny IPNS z Państwem Mandaloirańskim, Warren nadal nie był w pełni przekonany do monarchii Kryze'a. – Witam króla Kryze'a. – Witam, zapewne pan Warren. Miło mi pana poznać. Chodźcie ze mną. Jesteście spóźnieni. Christian zabrał ich do oddzialnego pokoju. Było tam paru innych humanoidów. Król wskazał na Kalamarianina. – To jest Mell Ahixonus, głównodowodzący tej ekspedycji. Wytłumaczy wam wszystko. Ja muszę udać się na delegację. Kryze wyszedł. Mell stanął na środku pomieszczenia. – Jak mówił król, jestem Mell Ahixonus i dowodzę tą ekspedycją. Naszym celem jest zdobycie Wielkiego Kryształu Kyber, by niedopuścić do wygaśnięcia głównej gwiazdy. Kryształ jest gdzieś w Nieznanych Regionach. Nasi naukowcy opierając się o legendy oraz badania wybrali kilka planet, na których najprawdopodobniej się znajduje. Wiem, że część z was się zna, ale prosiłbym, abyście na szybko się przedstawili. Przed szereg wyszło trzech mężczyzn – Raymus Doff, jeden z najlepszych pilotów Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. – Neuro Visla, łowca nagród. – Damon Pegel, naukowiec z dziedziny cybernetyki i mechaniki. Wade rozpoznał go. Chodził z nim do jednej akademii. Jaden, Marc i Wade pokrótce się przedstawili. Do sali wbiegł Zabrak. – Spóźniłem się? – Tak panie Kolar. – odparł Mell. – No trudno. Jestem Bard Kolar, mistrz Jedi. Rozdział II Ekspedycja była już od paru dni w drodze. Ich obecnym celem było Ansion, jedna z najbardziej wysuniętych w stronę Nieznanych Regionów planeta galaktyki. Była to niepodległa kraina, ale popierała działania ekspedycji Kyber. Wade i Marcxus właśnie rozmawiali. – Tak właściwie, to po co tu ten łowca nagród? – spytał Wade. – Jest dobry. Świetnie walczy i nie zdradza pracodawców. Ma swój honor, co u ludzi jego pokroju nie jest częste. – Jakoś mu nie ufam. Dziwię się, że Król go wybrał do ekspedycji. – Król? Za skład ekspedycji odpowiadał Jaden. – Jaden? Ja dostałem propozycję od Christiana Kryze'a. – Być może Christian usłyszał o twojej wyprawie na "Przeklętą Planetę" i uznał, że się do tego nadajesz. – Ale przecież Jaden też o tym wiedział. Mógł wziąć mnie, a nie Pegela. Jestem od niego mądrzejszy i do tego umiem walczyć lepiej niż niejeden żołnierz. Dodajmy, że Jaden mi ufa. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Neuro. – Uważasz, że ci ufa dlatego, że odbyliście jedną misję? Nawet nie wiemy, czy jest prawdziwa! Przecież portal mógł u was wywołać halucynacje. Poza tym, z tego co wiem jeszcze niedawno byłeś wysoko postawionym politykiem IPNS. – Ale... – Przez twoje decyzje zginęło wielu ludzi. – Ale ja się zmieniłem. – A przywrócisz zmarłym żołnierzom życie? Żołnierzom, którzy walczyli przecież w słusznej sprawie! Żołnierzom Jadena Tano! Wiesz, jak on mógł się czuć?! Jego "przyjaciel" zabrał mu tylu ludzi! Marcxus wstał. – Dosyć! Neuro natychmiast wyjdź! Visla podszedł bardzo blisko do niego. Ich twarze niemal się zetknęły. – Jak sobie życzysz. Łowca wyszedł. Marc chciał coś powiedzieć na pocieszenie Wade'owi, ale ten wybiegł. Chciał porozmawiać z Jadenem. Tymczasem Tano rozmawiał z Bardem Kolarem. Spytał go: – Długo jesteś Jedi? – Tak, ale nie od zawsze. Za czasów Imperium byłem inkwizytorem. – Naprawdę? Nie wyglądasz na takiego. – Wygląd nie ma nic do rzeczy. Na przykład ty jesteś klonem. Takich jak ty jest wielu, ale twoje dokonania świadczą, że jesteś kimś więcej. – Masz całkowitą rację mistrzu Kolar. ''Do pomieszczenia wbiegł Warren. Spytał z wściekłością i zawachaniem: – Czy ty mi ufasz?! – Wade... – Dlaczego sam nie wybrałeś mnie do ekspedycji?! – Wade, ja... Wade złapał go mocno za ramiona i przygniótł do ściany. – Mów! Jaden wykrzyknął: – Ufam ci, ale nie wziąłem cię, bo nie chciałem cię narażać! Chciałem, abyś żył w spokoju. Sam widzisz skutki tego, że tu jesteś! Talia mi mówiła, że chce się z tobą rozwieść zaraz po powrocie! Pamiętasz może, co ci mówiłem o Jokerze?! Zginął, bo walczył u mojego boku! Jeżeli dalej będziesz mi towarzyszył, spotka cię ten sam los! Na statku rozległ się głos Raymusa. – Panowie, wchodzimy w strefę Ansion. Proszę się przygotować. Wade z gniewem w oczach odszedł. Jaden był smutny. Nie tego chciał. Bard odezwał się – To już nie jest naukowiec, którego poznałeś na "Przeklętej Planecie". Teraz to żołnierz, który będzie gotów oddać za ciebie życie. – Tylko że ja jestem gotów zrobić to samo. Rozdział III Ekspedycja dotarła już do Ansion. Większość członków załogi wnosiła paliwo i żywność na pokład. Pomagali im tutejsi. Jedynie Marcxus wpatrywał się w zachód słońca w milczeniu. Zbliżył się do niego Neuro. – Powinieneś nam pomóc. Ładunki same się nie wniosą. W tej chwili Marc podniósł rękę i użył mocy na jednym z ładunków. Ten przesunął się w stronę statku, a gdy dotarł do rampy zatrzymał się. – Zadowolony? Neuro odszedł. Wymamrotał jedynie: – Szpaner. Wtedy do Nadona zbliżył się Tano. – Neuro ma rację, mógłbyś pomóc. – Chciałbym, ale coś czuję. Muszę się skupić, by wsłuchać się w Moc i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. – Oby to nie była wymówka od pracy. – Co masz na myśli? –Wiesz, no starzejesz się. – Być może, ale nadal jestem silny. – Słuchaj, może... – Nie pomogę ci z Wade'em. Prawda jest taka, że ma on w części rację. – Że co? – Nadal traktujesz go jak dziecko, choć jest dość silny by móc się z tobą mierzyć. Oczywiście by przegrał, ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Rozumiem, utrata Jokera i innych ludzi na Doge mogła tobą wstrząsnąć, ale nie możesz wiecznie się zadręczać i martwić o innych. Na każdego kiedyś przyjdzie czas. Każdy kiedyś złączy się z Mocą. Jaden odszedł. Choć wiedział, że Marc ma rację, nie chciał tego do siebie dopuścić. Spojrzał w niebo. Po chwili zauważył, że w ich kierunku leci statek. Na Ansion przylatywali głównie podróżnicy, ale z daleka rozpoznał, że ten statek służy do walki. Gdy się zbliżył, zaczął strzelać do Tano. Ten jednak wykonał profesjonalny unik. – Uwaga! Kiedy statek ponownie wzbijał się w gorę, wyskoczył z niego człowiek i wylądował na ziemi. Wyjął miecz świetlny i go włączył. Wykrzyknął: – Poddajcie się, a nic wam się nie stanie! Wtedy Bard wybiegł. – Nie będzie mi rozkazywać Sithowskie ścierwo! Użył swego miecza, lecz nim zdążył zaatakować, wróg go odepchnął Mocą. Kolar uderzył o ładunek i zemdlał. Marc również rzucił się na przeciwnika. Jemu walka szła lepiej, ale kiedy statek powrócił, wyłonili się z niego żołnierze w czarnych strojach. Wtedy Wade wyjął swoje elektrowidły. Zabił paru wrogów, lecz jeden z nich ogłuszył go i padł na ziemię. Następnie wziął go na ramię i zabrał do statku. Sith wytrącił miecz Marcowi, lecz ten zdążył odskoczyć, nim zadano mu cios. Zaraz potem najeźdźcy udali się do pojazdu, którym przylecieli. Jaden rozglądał się i szukał Warrena, ale nie mógł go znaleźć. Neuro powiedział: – Przykro mi, ale najwidoczniej go porwali. – Nie!!! Rozdział IV Wszyscy członkowie ekspedycji byli na statku. Wszyscy poza Wade'em. Mieli podjąć decyzję co dalej. – Musimy go odbić! - powiedział Jaden. – Nie możemy tego zrobić. Ansionanie mogą nie przyjąć nas po raz drugi z taką gościną. Trzeba wykorzystać zapasy, które od nich otrzymaliśmy do misji. - rzekł Mell. Wtedy Marc skierował spojrzenie ku Tano. – Przykro mi Jaden, ale nie możemy mu teraz pomóc. Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Kiedy już wrócimy, obiecuję że go odnajdziemy, ale na razie trzeba zdobyć Wielki Kryształ Kyber. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, cała galaktyka zniknie. Tymczasem Wade właśnie się obudził. Był przywiązany. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Wtedy usłyszał, że pilnujący go czarny żołnierz zaczął coś mówić do komunikatora. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Sith. – Witam panie Warren. – Coś za jeden? – Ja? Ach no tak, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Kadmus Xadd, uczeń Dartha Paina. – Nie słyszałem. – Ale zapewne słyszałeś o nas, o sile i mocy, o władzy i strachu, o Sithowskiej Potędze! – Tak, ostatni jej członek, którego znałem siedzi teraz w więzieniu. – Lars Vergel to jedynie płotka, a teraz grzecznie mi powiedz jakim cudem udało ci się uciec z rąk Przeklętego! – A więc o to wam chodzi? Podejdź do mnie. Bliżej. Bliżej. Kiedy Sith i Wade niemal się zetknęli, Warren splunął mu w twarz. Ten starł ślinę i użył na nim błyskawicy Mocy. – Aaaaa! Po chwili, gdy porwany był już w czystej agonii, strażnik rzekł: – Sir, martwy się nam nie przyda. Sith przestał. – Być może ból nie otworzy ci ust, ale zamontowaliśmy nadajnik do waszego statku. Polecimy za nim, przyniesiemy ci jego pasażerów, a następnie zetniemy ich głosy na twoich oczach. Potem porwiemy twoją rodzinę. Będziemy ją torturować tak długo, aż sama poproszą o śmierć. – Jeżeli myślisz, że uda ci się tak po prostu zabić członków ekspedycji Kyber, to coś ci się pomieszało. To najwięksi kozacy w galaktyce, a ty nawet nie jesteś Darthem. Rozdział V Członkowie załogi ekspedycji Kyber byli już na orbicie pierwszej planety. Nadal byli jednak w małym szoku w związku z porwaniem Wade'a. Mell zwołał zebranie, na które przyjść mieli wszyscy. Podczas niego powiedział: – Panowie, oto plan. Po wylądowaniu ja, Marcxus oraz Neuro wyjdziemy w kombinezonach na powierzchnię planety. Nie wiemy, co możemy tam spotkać, jednak według badań na powierzchni jest woda po kolana. – A pozostali? - spytał Jaden. – Będą czekać w środku. Tak jak mówiłem, nie wiemy, co tam spotkamy, dlatego nie możemy narażać całej załogi. - odrzekł Mell. Kyber Flyer wylądował. Trójka szybko wyszła z niego. Oddalili się od statku w stronę, w której miał być Wielki Kryształ Kyber. Po jakimś czasie Ahixonus powiedział: – Jesteśmy na miejscu. Tu powinien być kryształ. – Ale tu nic nie ma. - odpowiedział Neuro. – Przecież liczyliśmy się z tym, że nie od razu go znajdziemy. Jest jeszcze kilka planet, na których może być. - rzekł Marcxus. Wtedy Mell zauważył, że w pewnym miejscu dno robi się niższe. Zaczął iść dalej. W końcu cały się zanurzył. Zauważył olbrzymiego stwora, przypominającego ośmiornicę. Został złapany przez niego. Nadon i Visla zobaczyli, jak potwór wyłania się razem z przywódcą ekspedycji w mackach. Marc użył mocy i zadał ból kreaturze. Ta puściła Mella, jednak jego strój był uszkodzony. Zaczął się dusić. Nim dobiegł do statku zmarł. Z kolei łowca nagród i Jedi dalej toczyli nierówną walkę z wrogiem. Nagle z Kyber Flyera wybiegł Tano. Użył plecaka skokowego i dostał się na głowę ośmiornicy. Podłożył tam bombę, a następnie uciekł. Po chwili ładunek wybuchł, zabijając stwora. – Dobra robota Jaden - powiedział Neuro. – Gdzie Mell? - spytał Marc. Wtedy klon wskazał truchło obok wejścia do statku. Trójka wróciła na pokład. Na przeciw wyszedł im Bard. – To jak nazwiemy tę planetę? – Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? - odpowiedział Neuro. – Nie, to głupia nazwa. Może Prime? Wtedy pozostali rozeszli się do swoich kajut. Opuścili "Prime". Teraz ich celem była druga planeta. Rozdział VI Ekspedycja szybko dotarła do następnej planety. Trwało kolejne zebranie załogi. Marc przemówił: – Jako że Mell nie żyje, ja obejmuję tymczasowe dowództwo. Bard, Neuro, idziecie ze mną. Według współrzędnych, jeżeli kryształ jest na tej planecie, to znajdziemy go w ruinach tutejszej cywilizacji. Atmosfera ma w sobie tlen, dlatego skafandry będą nam niepotrzebne. Nadon, Visla i Kolar udali się do wyjścia. Tuż przy nim stał Jaden. – Powodzenia. – Dzięki – odpowiedział Neuro. – W razie czego skontaktujcie się z nami. Statek wylądował tuż obok pozostałości miasta. Zaraz po wyjściu na powierzchnię planety, grupa udała się do jego centrum. Tam była świątynia. Bard rzekł: – Czujesz to Marc? – Tak. Neuro nie wiedział o co chodzi, dlatego spytał: – Co czujecie? Obaj Jedi obrócili się do niego i jednocześnie powiedzieli: – Moc. Weszli do środka. Był tam ciasny korytarz. Mieściła się w nim tylko jedna osoba. Nadon poszedł przodem, za nim Visla i Kolar. Nagle z sufitu wysunęły się ściany i oddzieliły każdego z nich. Próbowali zniszczyć przeszkodę, ale miecze świetlne przestały działać, a blastery nic nie dawały. Przed każdym z nich otworzyło się przejście. Wszyscy uznali, że to jedyna droga. Tymczasem Wade nadal był uwięziony. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, miał nadzieję, że to jego przyjaciele przybyli go uwolnić. Mylił się. Kadmus ponownie do niego zawitał. Już parokrotnie go torturował, ale Warren nic nie powiedział. Wiedział czym to by skutkowało. – I co? Masz zamiar ponownie coś ze mnie wydusić? Nie znudziło ci się to? – Tym razem przychodzę w innej sprawie. Twoi koledzy zrobili kolejny przystanek, dzięki czemu jesteśmy już bardzo blisko nich. Pamiętasz co ich czeka, jeśli nam nie powiesz, jak uciekłeś z Przeklętej Planety? – Wal się! Nie ufam Sithowskim szmatom! Z twarzy Xadda zniknął uśmiech. Wystawił jedynie rękę i użył błyskawicy Mocy. Choć było to wyjątkowo bolesne, Wade przyzwyczaił się już to tego. Chwilę później Kadmus przestał i wyszedł z pokoju. Rozdział VII W korytarzu było ciemno, przez co Neuro nie za wiele widział. Poczuł jednak, że coś po nim chodzi. Natychmiast zrzucił to z siebie i zaczął uciekać. Zobaczył światło. Pobiegł w jego kierunku. Drogę zagrodziły mu jednak niewielkie stwory. Dzięki niewielkiej ilości światła dostrzegł czym były te stworzenia. Już je kiedyś widział. Gdy był mały, razem z ojcem spotkali orygenty, małe kosmiczne robaki. Jadły mięso, dlatego stanowiły dla nich zagrożenie, lecz ojciec Neuro je zabił. Syn jednak schował się za drzewem. Orygenty były jego największym strachem, największą słabością. Bał się ich śluzu lecącego z paszczy, ich licznych odnóży oraz ich wielkich oczu. Po latach nadal nie potrafił stawić im czoła. Chciał uciekać, lecz przyparły go do ściany. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Zaczął wołać o pomoc. – Marc! Bard! Pomocy! Wtedy zaczęły na niego wchodzić. Jego strach z każdą chwilą narastał, aż przypomniał sobie słowa ojca: – Strach nie jest zły Neuro, bowiem sprawia, że poprzez stawianie mu czoła, stajemy się silniejsi. Otworzył oczy. Nie było na nim żadnego orygenta. Natychmiast pobiegł w kierunku światła. Gdy dotarł, zauważył, że jest szczelina w skale. Wspiął się i wydostał na powierzchnię. Był przed świątynią. Nie wiedział, jak to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Spojrzał jedynie w górę i powiedział: – Moc. Rozdział VIII W korytarzu było ciemno, przez co Bard nie za wiele widział. Wiedział jednak, w którą stronę iść. Prowadziła go Moc. Nagle ujrzał sylwetkę postaci. Zapaliła ona miecz świetlny. Był czerwony. Jedi dostrzegł twarz Sitha. Już ją kiedyś widział. Spotkał już kiedyś tę postać. Od zawsze wzbudzała w nim strach, lecz myślał, że on już nie żyje. – Nie, nie, to niemożliwe! – Ale jednak tu jestem. – Nie, nie jesteś prawdziwy! Wtedy wróg odepchnął Barda Mocą. – Poczułeś to? A więc jestem prawdziwy i żyję po to, aby wymierzyć ci sprawiedliwość! Sith rzucił się na Kolara. Ten jednak zrobił unik. – Ja nadal z to nie wierzę! Ty zginąłeś razem z Imperium! – Tak? A więc powiedz mi może kim był tajemniczy Sith, który pokonał ciebie i tego drugiego Jedi na Ansion? Tak jest Bard, to mój uczeń! – A więc plotki o Sithowskiej Potędze to prawda? – Tak. Nadszedł czas byś zapłacił za zdradę Imperium! Przeciwnik ponownie zaatakował Jedi, ale ten ponownie wykonał unik. – Zdradziłeś Imperium, zdradziłeś Inkwizycję i zdradziłeś mnie! – Zrobiłem to, bo wybrałem lepszą ścieżkę, lepszą niż strach i ból. Nie boję się ciebie! Bard stanął w miejscu. Wtedy Sith go zaatakował, lecz ostrze przeszło przez Kolara i nic mu nie zrobiło. Wtedy wróg zniknął. Wtedy zabrak usłyszał głos Yody. – Wielkiemu strachowi czoło stawiłeś. – Mistrz Yoda? Czy to ty? Jak to możliwe. – Tym jak ty się nie przejmuj. Że jestem tutaj uwierz. – Masz rację mistrzu Yodo. Dziękuję. – Dziękujesz? Nic ja przecież nie zrobiłem. Ty oddać Mocy się chciałeś z własnej woli. Przed nią nie uciekałeś. Otworzyłeś się. Wielki Jedi z ciebie jest. Sithowska Potęga galaktyce zagraża. Mroczne czasy nastają. Warren kluczem jest. – Kluczem do czego? – Kluczem do przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Strzec go musisz, bowiem ważny jest. – Ale ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie on jest. – Wkrótce spotkasz go. – Dobrze mistrzu Yoda. Wtedy Bard zobaczył światło. Pobiegł w jego kierunku. Gdy dotarł, był z drugiej strony świątyni. Wtedy przejście, przez które przeszedł, zamknęło się. Rozdział IX W korytarzu było ciemno, przez co Marc nie za wiele widział. Prowadziła go Moc. Przypominało mu to moment w jego szkoleniu, w którym musiał zdobyć kryształ Kyber do swojego miecza świetlnego. Jednak tutaj wiązka Mocy była silniejsza niż w świątyni Jedi. Był przygotowany na test jego siły woli, cierpliwości czy też oddania. Nagle rozbłysło światło. Pojawiła się ta, która przywróciła go do życia. – Witaj Marcxusie. – Witaj Matko. – Widzę, że marnujesz mój podarunek. – Jak to? – Jak to? Powinieneś teraz spełniać swoje pragnienia i spędzać czas z rodziną zamiast uganiania się za kryształem, który być może nie istnieje. – Wykonuję swoje obowiązki. – Obowiązki. Powiedz mi proszę, kto ci kazał uczestniczyć w tej wyprawie. – Nikt, ale... – No właśnie, nikt. Czyli mogłeś odmówić. – Ja po prostu wykonuję prośbę brata. – Wykonujesz? Powiedz mi w takim razie, czy znalazłeś już kryształ? – Nie. – A więc po raz kolejny go zawodzisz. – Jeszcze mam czas! Wtedy rozbłysło kolejne światło. Pojawiła się kolejna postać, która natychmiast zaatakowała Marca, lecz ten zrobił unik. To był Darth Slytherin. Matka przemówiła. – Skoro uważasz, że go nie zawodzisz, dokonaj tego, co ci się wcześniej nie udało. Zabij Dartha Slytherina tak, jak on kiedyś zabił ciebie! Matka znikła. Nadon nadal nie mógł włączyć miecza świetlnego. Starał się nie dać trafić. W końcu użył Mocy i powalił wroga na ziemię i zabrał mu miecz. Chciał go zabić. Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie, że choć wcześniej nie udało mu się wykonać woli brata, to przecież on nigdy mu tego nie wypominał. Do tego pochwalił go za jego odwagę. Wolał oddać swoje życie, niż syna. Wtedy Sith zniknął, a wokół zrobiło się jasno. Przed nim były drzwi. Otworzył je. Był po drugiej stronie świątyni. Zauważył będącego w oddali Barda. Rozdział X Cała ekspedycja, poza martwym Mellem i porwanym Wade'em, była już na statku. Wszyscy poza Raymusem znajdowali się w jednym pokoju. Bard przemówił. – A myślałem, że na Exanie znajdziemy kryształ. – Exan? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Damon. – No co? Przecież ktoś musi je nazwać. Na pewno lepsze to niż "planeta 2". Na statku rozległ się głos Raymusa. – Panowie, mamy towarzystwo. Ci czarni z Sithem na czele wrócili. Kyber Flyer zaczął się trząść od strzałów. Marcxus powiedział: – Idę do kokpitu. Jaden, Neuro do wieżyczek. Bard i Damon macie pilnować śluzy. Jeśli tu wejdą, rozwalcie ich! Mężczyźni rozeszli się. Statek obrywał coraz mocniej. Nadon dobiegł do Raymusa. – Jak sytuacja? – Źle. Mają mocne działa, a my straciliśmy już prawie całe osłony. Wtedy maszyna dostała ponownie. Światła zaczęły migać. Doff rzekł: – Elektronika siadła! Statek już nie poleci. – Na pewno jest jakieś inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. – Możemy przejąć ich statek. – W sumie ten Sith nie wyglądał na tchórza. Zapewne wejdzie na statek, a wtedy go zabijemy i wedrzemy się do nich! Tymczasem Bard i Damon stali przed śluzą. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk podczepiania się pojazdu wroga do Kyber Flyera. Drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszedł z nich Kadmus i jego ubrani w czarne stroje żołnierze. Wydał jedynie rozkaz: – Brać ich! – Damon schowaj się! Kolar rzucił się na blackstrikerów i zabił ich wszystkich w mgnieniu oka. Nagle został zaatakowany przez Xadda. Jedi został zepchnięty do obrony. Przeciwnik odepchnął go Mocą. Bard upadł na ziemię. Gdy chciał przyciągnąć miecz mocą, Sith uciął mu dłoń. – Aaaaa! – Teraz kolej na głowę. Wtedy Damon wyszedł z ukrycia i chciał zaatakować gołymi pięściami przywódcę Sithowskiej Potęgi, ale ten to wyczuł i przebił go swoją bronią, nim ten zdążył podejść. Następnie wyjął z niego miecz i rzekł: – Czas na ciebie Jedi! Do pokoju wbiegł Marc i zablokował cios wycelowany w Barda. – Runda druga Sithcie! Rozdział XI Jaden biegł w kierunku pokoju głównego. Zauważył Neuro i Raymusa. – Co jest grane? – Elektronika nie działa. Trzeba będzie przedostać się do drugiego statku. - powiedział Doff. – To co tak stoicie? Mamy robotę do wykonania! Trójka pobiegła do pomieszczenia, do którego podłączona była śluza. Tam zobaczyli Marca i Kadmusa walczących na miecze, ciało Damona oraz Kolara z odciętą dłonią. Nadon wykrzyknął: – Weźcie Barda! Ja sobie poradzę! Grupa wykonała polecenie, choć nie ukrywali, że woleliby pomóc Jedi. Tano wziął na ręce rannego. Przeszli przez śluzę i dostali się na wrogi statek. Raymus rzekł: – Dobra ja i Jaden przejmiemy kokpit. Ty Neuro przeszukaj statek w poszukiwaniu innych czarnych żołnierzy. – A co z Marcxusem? - spytał Tano. – Sam go słyszałeś, poradzi sobie. Klon i pilot udali się w kierunku mostka, z kolei Visla w przeciwną stronę. Zaatakowała go grupka przeciwników, ale z łatwością ich pokonał. Nagle usłyszał cichy głos. – Pomocy, pomocy. Łowca nagród pobiegł w kierunku głosu. Z każdym krokiem robił się coraz głośniejszy. Kiedy był już bardzo blisko, natknął się na drzwi z panelem kontrolnym. Wpisał przypadkowy kod, ale nie udało się. Strzelił więc w zabezpieczenie i wejście się otworzyło. Tam leżał przywiązany Wade. Był na wpół przytomny. Nauro zaczął go odwiązywać i wziął go na ręce. – Neuro. – Już dobrze Warren. Spokojnie Visla włączył komunikator. – Halo Jaden, słyszysz mnie? – Tak słyszę. Coś się stało? – Znalazłem twojego kolegę. Zaraz go przyniosę. Łowca szybko dotarł do kokpitu. – Jak sytuacja? – Statek jest w pełni sprawny, zero uszkodzeń. Paliwa mamy pod dostatkiem. - odpowiedział Raymus. – A gdzie Marc? Jeszcze nie dotarł? Rozdział XII Marcxus i Kadmus znajdowali się nadal w pokoju ze śluzą. Obaj stali w bezruchu w włączonymi mieczami, czekając na atak przeciwnika. Nadon wiedział, że jest silny, ale jego przeciwnik emanował Mocą w nieznany mu sposób. Nagle Xadd zaatakował. Ich miecze się zderzyły trzy razy. Potem znowu para stała nie poruszając się. Ponownie Sith zaatakował i ponownie ich miecze skrzyżowały się trój krotnie. Jedi rozgryzł przeciwnika. Kluczem była schematyczność ruchów wroga. Za każdym razem, gdy rozpoczynał natarciem z lewej strony, kończył górą. Marc chciał to wykorzystać, kiedy z komunikatora dobiegł dźwięk. – Halo Marc. Tu Raymus. Jesteś tam? – Tak jestem, ale nie mogę za bardzo rozmawiać. – Musisz natychmiast wejść na statek! – Nie mogę, ale mam pomysł. Musisz tylko... Wtedy Kadmus ponownie zaatakował. Zaczął z prawej, potem górą, a na koniec dołem. Nadonowi udało się zablokować wszystkie ataki. Tym razem przeciwnik zaatakował czwarty raz. Ich miecze się zderzyły, a pod wpływem siły przeciwnika, Marc zaczął się cofać, aż został przywarty do ściany. – Raymus! Słyszysz mnie? Musisz odczepić śluzę! – Ale jeśli to zrobię, ty wylecisz w próżnię. – Trudno, jakoś sobie poradzę. Ten Sith nie może przeżyć! Wtedy Xadd przestał nacierać na Jedi i pobiegł w kierunku śluzy, ale Nadon pchnął go Mocą, a ten się przewrócił. – Wybierasz się gdzieś? – Jeśli odczepią śluzę, obaj zginiemy! – Mam taką nadzieję. Tym razem to Marc zaatakował. Chciał przytrzymać przeciwnika jeszcze przez chwilę, aby reszta ekspedycji uciekła i mogła kontynuować zadanie. Wtedy śluza się odczepiła. Obaj mężczyźni stracili równowagę, ale obaj zdołali się czegoś złapać. Kadmus był nad Marcxusem. Podjął decyzję, że jeśli ma zginąć, to tylko zabijając Jedi. Rzucił się więc na przeciwnika, ale ten odpalił miecz i przeciął go w pasie. Nadon stracił jednak równowagę i razem z przepołowionym Sithem wyleciał w próżnię. Rozdział XIII Wade właśnie się obudził. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Rozejrzał się. Nie za wiele pamiętał. Ktoś go chyba uratował, ale kto? "Chyba Neuro, tak, tak, Neuro" - pomyślał. Wstał. Nogi lekko go bolały, ale przy tym co robił mu Kadmus, to było jak spacer po trawie na bosaka. Wyszedł z pokoju. Statek wyglądał na całkiem nowy, choć nie aż tak, jak Kyber Flyer. Wtedy zza drzwi wyłonił się Visla. – Widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej. – Tak, tak. Słuchaj, gdzie my jesteśmy? – Na statku tych czarnych żołnierzy. – Sithowskiej Potęgi. – Że co? Żarty sobie ze mnie robisz? To tylko plotki. Wtedy mandalorianin zauważył wyraz twarzy Wade'a. Najwyraźniej nie żartował. Słyszał kiedyś pogłoski o tajemniczej organizacji, która rzekomo żerowała wśród wszystkich rządów i tylko czekała, aż będzie mogła wykorzystać potknięcie jednej z nich, aby samemu stać się silniejszą. – Jeżeli to co mówisz jest prawdą, to po misji będzie trzeba się tym zająć. – Tak w ogóle to jaką mamy sytuację? – Złą, a nawet koszmarną. Marc jest w śpiączce, Damon nie żyje, a Bard musi leżeć w łóżku, bo stracił dłoń. Paliwa mamy sporo, ale żywności już nie. Według Raymusa starczy nam tylko na dwie z trzech planet, które są w naszym zasięgu. Przynajmniej te Sithowskie sługusy już za nami nie polecą. – Przynajmniej tyle. Zajrzę do Barda. Znam się na technologi. Może zbuduję mu jakąś tymczasową protezę. – Idź, na pewno nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Obaj mężczyźni poszli w przeciwnych kierunkach. W drzwiach Wade stanął. – Neuro! Visla przybiegł. – Tak? – Dziękuję. Na twarzy łowcy ukazał się uśmiech. Warren go zauważył, dlatego mandalorianin odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Najwidoczniej nie chciał zbytnio okazywać emocji. Rozdział XIV Wade właśnie wszedł do ambulatorium. Były tu trzy łóżka, ale tylko na dwóch ktoś leżał. Na pierwszym z nich był nieprzytomny Marcxus a na drugim znajdował się Bard. Wyglądał na lekko sfrustrowanego, ale na widok Warrena poprawił mu się humor. Z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział: – Nareszcie się obudziłeś. – Tak. Przyszedłem popracować nad protezą dla ciebie. – Umiesz ją zrobić? – Tak trochę. Pomajstruję i coś z tego powinno być. Nie będziesz mógł co prawda nią walczyć, ale do trzymania kubka wystarczy. Wade usiadł i zaczął pracować. – Zawsze coś. Gadałeś już z Jadenem? – Nie, a co? – Nic. Po prostu myślę, że powinieneś się z nim pogodzić. Mogą znowu porwać się jakieś czarne ludki. – Nie zamierzam się z nim godzić. – Czemu? W tym momencie Warren lekko się zdenerwował, ale ochłonął i wrócił do pracy. – Bo mi nie ufa. – Możliwe, ale spójrz na to z innej perspektywy. Gdybyś nie poleciał, nikt by cię nie porwał, więc tutaj rację ma Jaden. Wade wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Zrobię tą protezę kiedy indziej. Wyszedł. Bard wiedział, że jego kolega nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że nie ma racji. Był przecież mądrym zabrackim Jedi. W tym samym czasie Tano i Doff rozmawiali w kokpicie. – Nie mogę się doczekać końca tej cholernej misji. – powiedział pilot. – Ja też. Straciliśmy już dwóch ludzi i do tego statek. Mogłem zostać w domu. – Też bym wolał spędzać teraz czas z rodziną, ale mam obowiązki wobec mojego klanu. Mój wysoko postawiony ojciec liczy na mnie. Chce, bym był bohaterem Państwa Mandaloriańskiego. Oby się na mnie nie zawiódł. – Na pewno nie zawiedzie się. – Słuchaj, mógłbyś przez chwilę popilnować sterów? – Pewnie. Raymus wstał i wyszedł z kokpitu. Rozdział XV Wade szedł w stronę swojego pokoju, gdy zauważył Raymusa. – Warren. – Czego? – Musimy pogadać. – Nie mam nastroju na gadanie. – To ważne. – Słuchać nie umiesz? Wtedy Doff przygniótł go do ściany. – Słuchaj Warren. Musimy pogadać i to już! Zawlókł go do jego pokoju i rzucił na łóżko. – O co ci chodzi? – Wade, odkryłem coś bardzo ważnego. – Ale co? – Na statku jest pokaźna baza danych o planetach w Nieznanych Regionach i Dzikiej Przestrzeni. – I? – Sithowska Potęga nie próbuje przejąć władzy. Sithowska Potęga już ją ma, ale tego nie zauważyliśmy! Mają ogromną liczbę systemów, o których nawet nie słyszeliśmy! – Ale jak? – W ich bazie danych są informacje o ludności, surowcach i warunkach atmosferycznych. Być może mają nawet armię, którą niedługo na nas wyślą. – Trzeba poinformować resztę załogi. Wtedy Raymus zagrodził mu drogę. – Nie możemy. – Czemu? – Bo oni też są w to wplątani. – Nie wierzę! – To w takim razie jak wytłumaczysz to, że Sithowska Potęga wiedziała, że wylądujemy na Ansion? – Może nas tropili. – Nie da się tropić kogoś, kto jest w nadprzestrzeni. O przebiegu misji wiedziała tylko garstka osób, do której należą również nasi przyjaciele. Być może są w to zamieszani. – Czemu zatem mówisz to mnie? – Bo ciebie porwali. Wade zamyślił się. – To co mówisz, wydaje się być sensowne, ale nadal jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Na wszelki wypadek nie poinformuję o tym na razie nikogo z załogi. – Dobrze. Pamiętaj, że wrogowie są wśród nas. Rozdział XVI Ekspedycja dotarła na trzecią planetę. Właśnie odbywała się narada załogi. Jaden mówił: – Dobra. Na pewno idę ja i Neuro. Wiem, że bardzo chciałbyś pójść z nami Bard, ale bez dłoni nie jesteś w pełni sprawny. – Weźmy Wade'a. – powiedział Visla. – Nie zgadzam się. Wade musi zrobić protezę dla mistrza Kolara, dlatego nie możemy go narażać. – odrzekł Tano. – Mówisz tak, bo nie chcesz go narażać. – nawijał łowca nagród. – Zgadzam się z Neuro. – dodał Warren. Na twarzy Jadena widać było zakłopotanie. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że Wade najlepiej się nadaje, ponieważ nie może to być Bard ani Marcxus, a Raymus jest pilotem. – Ja pójdę za Wade'a. – powiedział Doff. Klon ucieszył się na te słowa, choć wiedział, że to nie on powinien z nimi się udać. Jaden rzekł. – A więc mamy skład. Ja, Neuro i Raymus wsiądziemy do jednego z dwóch myśliwców, przyczepionych na tyłach statku i polecimy na powierzchnię planety. Chodźcie panowie. Trzeba się przygotować. Po dwóch godzinach grupa dotarła do celu. Wtedy wybrana część z nich weszła na pokład mniejszych statków i zgodnie z planem udała się na trzecią planetę. Tano spojrzał na nią. Była zielono-niebieska i dało się zauważyć dużą ilość chmur. Przypominała mu Naboo. Wtedy pomyślał, że na planecie może być cywilizacja, co zdecydowanie utrudniłoby to sprawę kryształu. Tymczasem Neuro zastanawiał się nad tym, czy dobrze postąpił, przyjmując ofertę wzięcia udziału w ekspedycji. Co prawda, zapłacono mu dużo, ale od wielu dni znajdował się ciągle w tym samym towarzystwie, co zaczynało go już powoli nudzić. Liczył na to, że wreszcie uda im się odnaleźć kryształ i wrócić do domu. A potem? Kto wie, może zostanie uznany za bohatera i mianują go generałem czy kimś w tym stylu. Z drugiej strony, lubił swoją obecną pracę. Duża płaca i przygody, jakich nie każdy może doświadczyć. "Co będzie to będzie, ale na razie muszę zdobyć ten cholerny kryształ." – pomyślał. Rozdział XVII Jaden, Raymus i Neuro właśnie wyszli z myśliwca. Byli ubrani w skafandry, ponieważ tutejsza atmosfera zawierała bardzo dużo gazu, niespotykanego nigdzie indziej. Nie znane były skutki uboczne oddychania nim. – Co się tak wleczecie? – spytał Visla. Rzeczywiście, Doff i Tano szli znacznie wolniej niż on. – Jeśli masz ochotę szybciej iść, nie krępuj się. Nadgonimy. – powiedział klon. Wtedy Neuro oddalił się lekko od nich, choć nadal był w zasięgu wzroku. – Słuchaj Raymus, chciałbym ci podziękować. – Za co? – Za to, e poszedłeś z nami zamiast Wade'a. – Eee tam. Poszedłem, bo znudziło mi się siedzenie na statku. Wtedy dwójka zauważyła biegnącego w ich stronę Neuro. – Wiać!!! – krzyczał łowca nagród. Tuż za nim wyłonił się ogromny rancor. Był większy, niż normalne osobniki tego gatunku, a na szyi widać było coś na wzór skrzel u ryb. Kiedy Visla ich minął, Doff i Tano zaczęli uciekać za nim. Po chwili zauważyli, że przy statku stoi kolejny, jeszcze większy rancor. Zmienili kierunek ucieczki. Z tyłu słychać było chrzęst części statku. "Von Stado" zauważył jaskinię, dlatego udał się w jej kierunku. Pozostali pobiegli za nim. Neuro i Jaden wskoczyli do środka i z pośpiechem szli w głąb niej, a gdy Raymus wchodził, został złapany przez jednego z potworów. Nie było jednak krzyku. Kreatura zmiażdżyła pilota, trzymając go w ręce, a następnie zjadła. Zarówno klon jak i łowca nagród byli przerażeni, ale nic nie mogli zrobić. Rozdział XVIII Minęło parę godzin, od incydentu z rancorami. Zarówno Neuro jak i Jaden nie odważyli się jeszcze wyjść z groty, gdyż wiedzieli, że czeka ich ten sam los co Raymusa. Przeczekali więc trochę czasu, aż potwory odeszły. – To co robimy? – spytał Visla. – Nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takich rancorów. – Może to efekt tego gazu. – Może. – Trzeba stąd się wydostać. Tlen się powoli kończy. – Dobra, ja wyjdę i sprawdzę, czy ich tam nie ma. Jeśli nie, to dam ci znak i pobiegniemy do myśliwca. – Chcesz wyjść?! Przecież one mogą tam być! – Właśnie o tym chce się dowiedzieć. Tano wstał i udał się na zewnątrz. Powoli posuwał się w stronę powierzchni, aż w końcu wyszedł z jaskini. Nie było tu rancorów. Wziął jeden z kamieni i rzucił go do wnętrza groty. Wtedy Neuro zaczął się z niej wyłaniać. Razem udali się w stronę statku, ale po wyjściu z gąszczu drzew, zauważyli, że to, czym tu przylecieli, jest teraz kupką części. – O rzesz. – powiedzieli jednocześnie. Mimo to łowca nagród podbiegł w stronę ruin maszyny. Jaden ze zdziwieniem spytał: – Co ty wyprawiasz? – Spróbuję złożyć komunikator. Jeżeli znajdę odpowiednią częstotliwość, to może uda się wezwać Wade'a i Barda. – Ale to zajmie zbyt wiele czasu. – Masz lepszy pomysł? – Nie. – To zacznij zbierać części i zanoś je do jaskini. Potrzebna mi będzie bateria protonowa, transponder oraz antena modulacyjna. Rozdział XIX Jaden niecierpliwie czekał. Był znudzony. Od sześciu godzin Neuro majstruje przy urządzeniu, ale jak dotychczas nic nie zrobił. Miał ochotę spytać go, ile to jeszcze potrwa, ale pomyślał, że tylko zmarnuje tlen rozmową, a teraz był on na wagę złota. Wtedy łowca nagród wstał. – Skończone. – Nareszcie! – wykrzyknął klon. "Von Stado" nacisnął przycisk. Nic się nie stało. Spróbował ponownie. Bezskutecznie. Obaj się zdenerwowali. Neuro kliknął przycisk jeszcze parokrotnie, ale to nic nie zmieniło. Jego wysiłki poszły na marne. Żaden z nich się jednak nie odezwał. Zarówno Tano jak i Visla wielokrotnie ścierali się ze śmiercią, ale zwykle jakoś z tego wychodzili. Cóż za ironia, że po wielu latach walk mieli zginąć przez brak powietrza w skafandrach. – Ile ci zostało powietrza? – spytał Jaden. – Gdzieś na trzy minuty, a tobie? – Na siedem, choć jeśli będziemy kontynuować rozmowę, to szybciej tlen się skończy. – A zostało nam coś innego? – W sumie. Czego najbardziej się boisz? – Nie o taką rozmowę mi chodziło. – No dawaj, czego? Marc i Bard mówili mi, że na Exanie widzieli swoje strachy. Ty też tam byłeś, więc czego najbardziej się boisz? Po chwili zamyślenia Neuro powiedział: – Dawniej były to chyba orygenty, ale teraz jest śmierć przez uduszenie. Wtedy łowca nagród wstał i zdjął hełm. Tano z przerażeniem próbował go powstrzymać, ale był zbyt wolny. – Co ty zrobiłeś? – Widzisz? W atmosferze jest tlen. – A co z tym gazem? – Twarz mi się stopiła? – Nie, ale... – Więc nie sądzę, by był zabójczy. Zapas tlenu u Jadena też zaczął zbliżać się do zera, dlatego on również zdjął z głowy kask. Po kilku minutach zaczęli odczuwać efekty uboczne. Skóra im lekko zzieleniała, a źrenice się powiększyły. Gardła ich swędziały i czuli pieczenie w rękach. Zaczęli żałować, że nie zginęli od uduszenia. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk statku. Do jaskini wbiegła jakaś postać, ale obaj stracili część wzroku i nic nie widzieli. Owa osoba zabrała ich na swój statek. Rozdział XX Wade siedział w oddziale medycznym. Na łóżkach leżeli Marc, Jaden i Neuro. Do pokoju wszedł mistrz Kolar. – Teraz pewnie zaczynasz żałować, że się z nim nie pogodziłeś? – Wręcz przeciwnie. Ratując ich z Death, udowodniłem swoją rację. Jestem żołnierzem. – A więc to udowodnij! Bard rzucił się na niego ze swoją jedną ręką. Warren wykonał unik, a następnie zablokował kopniak przeciwnika. Ten jednak użył Mocy, a on uderzył w ścianę i padł na ziemię. – Nadal jesteś pewien swoich racji? – To nie fair! Użyłeś... – Mocy? I uważasz to za oszustwo? Wade wstał z ziemi, łapiąc się za głowę. – Tak! – Powiem ci coś. Jeśli byłbyś żołnierzem, liczyłbyś się z tym, że wróg może zniżyć się do podstępów i oszustw. Warren zrobił dwa kroki w stronę biurka i wziął coś do ręki. – Twoja proteza. – Dziękuję. Sztuczna ręka była srebrna, miała trzy palce oraz jakieś kabelki, o których funkcji Bard nie miał pojęcia. '' – Czy te sznurki będą potrzebne? – Nie sznurki i tak, będą potrzebne. Musisz je przyczepić do głowy. – Dziwne. – Mogłem również przewiercić ci rękę do nerwów i tam je podłączyć, ale wtedy straciłbyś sporo krwi i czucie w górnych kończynach. ''Zabrak przyczepił kable do głowy i przyjacielsko się uśmiechnął. – Chyba wybrałeś lepszą opcję. Tak w ogóle, to będą jakieś skutki uboczne tego gazu? – Większość z nich udało się anulować, ale nie wszystkie. – Jakie? – Ich siła i zmysły się polepszą, ale zważywszy na to, że obaj to geniusze w swoim fachu, nie będzie to dla nich wielka zmiana. – Którą planetę wybieramy jako ostatnią? – Nie wiem. Zarówno planeta 4 jak i 5 mają przeciętne statystyki. Wtedy Bard doświadczył wizji. Była w niej świątynia, a w niej pułapki i świecący na skale kryształ. Nie, to nie był zwykły kryształ. To był Wielki Kryształ Kyber. Obraz zaczął się cofać. Przed świątynią były włócznie z wbitymi na nie czaszkami ludzkimi. Obraz cofnął się jeszcze bardziej. Widział zieloną planetę. Wizja się zakończyła. Leżał na rękach Wade'a, który najwidoczniej próbował go obudzić. – Wszystko gra? – Tak. – Na pewno? – Tak, tak. Aż tak stary nie jestem, żeby umrzeć przez zemdlenie. Miałem wizję. – Jaką? – Dużo by opowiadać, ale w skrócie: lecimy na planetę cztery. Rozdział XXI Statek właśnie lądował na Jayce - czwartej planecie. Wade właśnie się szykował do wyjścia ze statku, kiedy przyszedł do niego Bard. – Co ty robisz? – A nie widać? Szykuję się do poszukiwania kryształu. Kolar się zbliżył. – Nie idziesz. – Że co? – Dobrze słyszałeś. Pójdę za ciebie. – Przecież ty nawet nie masz nawet dwóch sprawnych rąk! – Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Moc chce, abym to ja poszedł. – Moc, szmoc. Jakoś nie wierzę. – W sumie, to masz rację. Bard wyprostował rękę do przodu i użył na Wadzie pchnięcia Mocy. Ten uderzył o ścianę i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Jedi pochylił się nad nim. – Klucz do przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości, ale posłuchać to nie łaska. Zabrak otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Gleba na planecie miała zielony kolor, podobnie jak chmury i woda. Po chwili marszu zauważył wysoki budynek. Widział go już wcześniej w wizji. Podbiegł do niego. W odległości około stu metrów od niego stały włócznie z nabitymi czaszkami. "Najwidoczniej tutejsi chcieli jakoś oznakować niebezpieczny teren" - pomyślał. Bard nie bał się. Od lat był przygotowany na śmierć. Wiedział, że jeśli przyjdzie jego czas, to złączy się z Mocą. Był już przy wejściu. Wysunął do przodu rękę, a wrota się otworzyły. Rozdział XXII Wade leżał na podłodze, gdy poczuł, że ktoś nim szturcha. Otworzył oczy. To był Marcxus. – Co się stało? Gdzie jesteśmy? Czemu Jaden i Neuro są nieprzytomni? Warren wstał. – Wyleciałeś w próżnię i zapadłeś w śpiączkę. Jesteśmy na czwartej planecie lub jak ją Bard nazwał Jayce. Jaden i Neuro zatruli się gazem i za parę godzin powinni... Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły, a z nich wyszedł Tano z półprzytomnym Vislą na rękach. – Jak widać, twoja diagnoza była błędna. – rzekł klon. – Mniejsza z tym. Gdzie jest Bard? – spytał Nadon. – Pewnie w świątyni, o której miał wizję. – Czemu leżałeś na ziemi? – Jaden postawił pytanie. – Bo mnie ogłuszył. – Bard? – ze zdziwieniem powiedzieli obaj. – Nie, martwy Sith, przecięty na pół, dryfujący po próżni. Oczywiście, że to Bard! – odpowiedział z frustracją Wade. Tymczasem mistrz Kolar właśnie wtargnął do świątyni, gdy drzwi za nim same się zamknęły. – Jeśli znowu będę musiał się zmierzyć z fałszywym Painem, to przynajmniej wiem teraz, jak go pokonać. – powiedział do siebie. Wtedy podłoga zaczęła się posuwać w bok, wchodząc za ścianę, a na dole widać było bulgoczącą lawę. Jedi natychmiast zaczął skakać po nieusuniętych częściach podłoża, dzięki czemu uniknął śmierci. – To chyba będzie trudniejsze, niż walka z prawdziwym Painem. Rozdział XXIII Bard szedł dalej. Liczył na to, że nie będzie już więcej pułapek. Ledwie uszedł z życiem z poprzedniej. W końcu długi korytarz się skończył i stał w wejściu do następnego pokoju. Domyślał się jednak, co się stanie, gdy do niego wejdzie. Wziął do ręki kamień i wrzucił do pomieszczenia. Wtedy w mgnieniu oka cały sufit opadł na ziemię. Po chwili zaczął powoli on wracać na swoje miejsce. Jedi myślał nad tym, co teraz zrobić. Pomyślał, że użyje Mocy. Wyciągnął rękę do przodu i mocno się skupił. Z jednej ze ścian część cegieł lekko się wysunęła. "Zawsze coś" - pomyślał mistrz Kolar. Dzięki nim przeszedł pokój nie dotykając ziemi. Dalej dostał się do kolejnego długiego korytarza. Podczas maszerowania przez niego, zauważył nitkę. – Zapewne to kolejna pułapka. Mogli się bardziej wysilić. Spokojnie przełożył nogę nad nicią i dotknął podłoża. Wtedy usłyszał zgrzyt. Najwidoczniej sznurek miał odwrócić uwagę od prawdziwego zagrożenia. W jego kierunku ze ściany poleciała strzałka, ale Bard schylił się i jej uniknął. – Tylko tyle? Z obu stron zaczęły wystrzeliwać ogromne ilości strzałek. Jedi natychmiast pobiegł przed siebie. Wyprostował ręce w bok i dzięki Mocy odpychał przeszkody, aż dotarł do kolejnego pokoju. W nim leżał na skale niebieski kryształ, na którego padały promienie światła z dziury w suficie. Bard wiedział, że to Wielki Kryształ Kyber. Czuł to. Wziął go to nieuciętej ręki i skoczył wysoko w górę. Rozdział XXIV Bard powoli zbliżał się do statku. Był lekko zmęczony, ale jego wysiłek opłacił się. Zdobył w końcu Wielki Kryształ Kyber. "Może za parę lat będą o mnie pisać opowieści" – pomyślał. Stał już tuż przed statkiem. Rampa się otworzyła. Przy wejściu stał Marcxus i Jaden. Początkowo zabrak ucieszył się, że obaj mogą już stać o własnych siłach, ale po ich minach rozpoznał, że Wade powiedział im, że go ogłuszył. – Panowie mam kryształ. Podniósł rękę do góry. Tano ucieszył się na tę wieść. Nadon nie dał po sobie poznać zadowolenia. Podszedł tylko do Kolara i zabrał mu kryształ. – Rekwiruję. Tak w ogóle czemu użyłeś siły wobec Warrena? – Czujesz to? To Moc. Budynek, w którym znalazłem kryształ miał dużą podatność na Moc. Gdyby Wade tam wszedł, zginął by. Tylko osoba wrażliwa na Moc mogła przejść pułapki. Choć Marc wiedział, że Bard mówił prawdę, to jakoś mu do końca nie ufał. Być może to przez fakt, że kiedyś mistrz Kolar polował na Jedi i przez to, że domyślał się, że wśród nich jest szpieg Sithowskiej Potęgi. W końcu jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że wiedzieli, że zatrzymają się na Ansion? – Dobra choć na pokład. Wracamy do domu. – powiedział Jaden. Rozdział XXV Minął już tydzień, od kiedy Bard zdobył kryształ. Ekspedycja powoli zbliżała się do głównej gwiazdy. Byli już na terenie światów jądra. "Dobrze, że Nowe Imperium pozwoliło na skorzystanie z ich przestrzeni" – pomyślał Jaden. Siedział właśnie w swoim pokoju. Właśnie miał wskoczyć do łóżka, gdy na całym statku rozbrzmiał głos Marcxusa. – Proszę wszystkich o zebranie się w pokoju narad. – O rany. – westchnął klon. Chętnie by to zignorował i zasnął, ale w głosie Nadona było coś niepokojącego. Tano wyczuł w nim strach, a raczej strach przed winą. Wstał więc, ubrał się i wyszedł. Po drodze spotkał Neuro. – Widzę, że tobie też nie chce się iść na naradę. – powiedział łowca nagród. – Tak, ale co zrobić? W końcu od tej misji zależy los galaktyki. W tym momencie Wade się przepchnął przez nich. Najwidoczniej chciał unikać rozmów. – Spokojnie stary. Założę się, że ci niedługo wybaczy. – Mam taką nadzieję. Obaj panowie weszli do pomieszczenia. Wszyscy pozostali już byli. Po Marcxusie widać było, że ma coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia. Na jego czole pojawiały się krople potu. Denerwował się. W Jadenie zaczęło to budzić niepokój. W końcu Jedi rzekł: – Panowie, ja nie wiem jak wam to powiedzieć. Prawda jest taka, że nie wiedzieliście wszystkiego o tej misji. Wszyscy pozostali skierowali na niego wzrok z lekkim zdumieniem. Tylko Neuro zachowywał się normalnie. – Widzicie, gwiazda główna utrzymuje wszystkie planety galaktyki w jednym miejscu, ale jeśli za bardzo zbliży się planetę lub inną rzecz do niej, to wtedy zacznie przyciągać mocniej z taką siłą, której nie uda się oprzeć. Problem w tym, że aby wystrzelić kryształ w gwiazdę główną, musimy się zbliżyć do niej aż za bardzo. Innymi słowy, jeśli chcemy wykonać misję, to zostaniemy "wchłonięci" przez nią. – ŻE CO?! JAKIM CUDEM NIE ZOSTAŁEM O TYM POINFORMOWANY! – wykrzyknął Visla. – To jest skandal! – dodał Wade. – Jak to możliwe?! – zdziwił się Bard. Jedynie Jaden nic nie powiedział. Był zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Marcxus uderzył pięścią w stół i powiedział: – Przepraszam was, ale potrzebowaliśmy dobrych ludzi, by wykonać tą misję, a nikt by na to nie poszedł, gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, że zginą podczas niej. Wiedziałem to tylko ja, Mell i król Kryze. Przepraszam was, przepraszam! Neuro wściekł się i udał się do swojego pokoju. To samo zrobił Wade. Gdy do niego wszedł, uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Wtedy z półki spadło mu zdjęcie. Podniósł je. Był na nim on, jego żona i syn, a za nimi ich dom. Wiedział już, co trzeba zrobić. Rozdział XXVI Minęły dwa dni od wyznania mistrza Nadona. Ekspedycja była już tuż obok gwiazdy głównej. Neuro wpadł na fantastyczny pomysł, a mianowicie wykorzystać myśliwiec przyczepiony do statku, aby wystrzelić kryształ. Dzięki temu zginie tylko jego pilot, a pozostali członkowie drużyny przeżyją. Żaden z nich nie chciał jednak ginąć. Właśnie odbywała się ostatnia narada. W pokoju znajdował się Marc, Wade, Jaden, Bard oraz Neuro. Wszyscy byli lekko poddenerwowani. W końcu Tano rzekł: – To może zrobimy losowanie? – Losowanie? Najlepiej wyślijmy naszego tajemniczego pana Nadona. Kto wie, jakie jeszcze skrywa tajemnice. – odpowiedział Visla. – Odwal się od niego. Gdyby nie jego tajemnice, nie byłoby ani kryształu, ani galaktyki. Jestem za losowaniem. – powiedział Warren. – Ja też. – rzekł Kolar. – W takim razie losowanie. – dodał Marcxus. Wtedy klon wyjął słomki z kieszeni i powiedział: – Dobra, każdy losuje jedną. Kto dostanie najkrótszą, leci w paszczę lwa. Wszyscy zmarszczyli brwi. Żadnemu z nich nie odpowiadała najmniejsza słomka. Wtedy Wade wstał i powiedział: – Ja pierwszy. Wyjął jedną z trestek i usiadł na swoim miejscu. To samo zrobił Neuro, a potem Marcxus i Bard. Ostatnia, której nikt nie wziął z ręki Jadena, została dla niego. – To porównujemy. – rzekł Visla. Wszyscy wyciągnęli rękę z przedmiotem do przodu. Po chwili wszystko było jasne. Każdy z nich wpatrywał się w łowcę nagród. – To nie mój dzień. – powiedział. – Odprowadzę cię. – oznajmił Wade. Wyszli razem na korytarz. Po Neuro widać było, że jest sfrustrowany tą sytuacją. "Po co brałeś to zlecenie? Trzeba było zostać w domu! Jakim cudem wylosowałem najkrótszą słomkę?" – myślał. Kiedy on i jego towarzysz mieli w zasięgu wzroku wejście do myśliwca, powiedział: – Było miło Wade, ale pora się pożegnać. – Zgadzam się. Wtedy Warren wyjął swoje elektrowidły i tępą częścią uderzył przyjaciela w głowę. Ten padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Wade pochylił się nad nim i powiedział: – Ty uratowałeś mnie, ja ratuję ciebie. Wszedł do statku i zamknął wejście. Następnie aktywował połączenie holograficzne z Bardem, Marcxusem i Jadenem. – Wade?! – wykrzyknął Tano. W tym momencie pobiegł w stronę, w którą on i Neuro wcześniej się udali. – Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego to robię. Sam się nad tym zastanawiam. Może to dlatego, że wiem, że Sithowska Potęga jest pośród nad, a może dlatego, że jeśli wrócę, stracę najwięcej z was wszystkich. Moja żona nietrafnie dobrała słowa. Powiedziała, że jeśli wrócę, rozwiedzie się ze mną, a wiem, że w sądzie nie dostałbym opieki nad Relisem. Wolę, abym był przez niego zapamiętany jako bohater galaktyki, a nie osoba, która zniszczyła rodzinę. Czasami, trzeba poświęcić się dla innych. Wade zakończył połączenie. Tymczasem Jaden właśnie ominął nieprzytomnego Neuro i dotarł do wejścia na myśliwiec, ale te było zablokowane. Przez szybę widział swojego przyjaciela. Krzyczał i jednocześnie prosił, aby ten stamtąd wyszedł, ale Warren podjął już decyzję. Odłączył swój statek i poleciał w stronę gwiazdy głównej. W pewnym momencie jego pojazd zaczął się chybotać, ale on się tym nie przejął. Wiedział, że i tak nie wróci z tej wyprawy. Po chwili wystrzelił kryształ, a kiedy ten dotarł do gwiazdy, powstał rozbłysk energii, który dotarł aż do niego. A kiedy przeszedł przez jego myśliwiec, poraził go prąd i padł na podłogę. Epilog Ekspedycja Kyber właśnie się zakończyła. Marcxus udał się do rodziny. Neuro poszedł po swoją nagrodę, za udział w tej wyprawie. Bard z kolei miał wypełnić raport związany z misją, którą właśnie zakończyli. Jaden razem z Regentem Huxem udał się do domu Warrenów. Chciał osobiście pocieszyć w jakiś sposób przyjaciółkę. Po jakimś czasie dotarli na miejsce. Panów przywitał R8-F4. – Beep bep beeep bep beep. – Ciebie też miło znowu widzieć Reight. Możesz nas zaprowadzić do Talii? – Bep beep. Droid zabrał mężczyzn do domu. W środku zastali Talię, jej blondwłosego syna oraz młodą czarnowłosą kobietę. Mały Relis bawił się swoimi zabawkami. – Jaden. Dobrze cię widzieć. – Witaj Talio. – A pan to zapewne Regent Hux. Słyszałam trochę o panu. – Miło mi. – To jest moja siostra Danna. – Talia, moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności? – Tak, oczywiście. Danna mogłabyś zabrać na chwilę Relisa? Siostra wzięła chłopca na ręce. Talia z nieco zmartwionym tonem spytała: – Gdzie jest Wade? – Talia, Wade nie wrócił. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Prawdą jest, że chciała się z nim rozwieść, ale nadal go kochała. Armitage rzekł: – Pani mąż wykazał się ogromną odwagą i wykonał samobójczą misję. Za swoje pościęcenie zostanie uhonorowany przez króla Kryze'a orderem chwały. Państwo Mandaloriańskie wypłaci również odszkodowanie... Talia uciekła. Płakała. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Jaden przytulił ją i mówił: – Już dobrze. Spokojnie. center Wade obudził się na polu dosięgającej do kostek trawy. Nie wiedział, co się stało, ani gdzie jest. Widział jednak w oddali jakąś wieżę. Pobiegł w jej kierunku. Zaczęło się wyłaniać mu niewyraźne miasto. Z każdym krokiem widział coraz więcej, aż w pewnej chwili zatrzymał się. Rozpoznał te budowle. Widział już je kiedyś, ale nie w takim dobrym stanie. To nie było byle miasto. To było miasto, w którym już kiedyś był, miasto, w którym był z Jadenem i z Tricksterem i z Beckiem. To było starożytne miasto na Przeklętej Planecie. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Zawartość y |Droidy = *R8-F4 |Wydarzenia = *Pierwsza bitwa o Doge (tylko wspomniana) |Miejsca =*Mandalora **Placówka Kyber **Port lotniczy Mandalory * **Port lotniczy Ansion *Planeta 1/Prime *Planeta 2/Exan *Planeta 3/Death *Planeta 4/Jayce *Planeta 5 (tylko wspomniana) *Przeklęta Planeta *Doge (tylko wspomniana) * (tylko wspomniana) |Organizacje =*Państwo Mandaloriańskie **Ekspedycja Kyber *Intergalaktyczne Przymierze Niezależnych Systemów (tylko wspomniane) *Imperium Galaktyczne (tylko wspomniane) **Inkwizycja (tylko wspomniana) *Oddział Breakout (tylko wspomniany) *Sithowska Potęga *Ekspedycja Portal (tylko wspomniana) |Rasy =* * * * |Pojazdy =*Kyber Flyer *Statek Sithowskiej Potęgi |Technologia = *Elektrowidły *Plecak skokowy * y *Miecze Świetlne *proteza Barda Kolara |Różne = *Wielki Kryształ Kyber (pierwsze pojawienie) * }} Ciekawostki *W fanonie pojawia się Damon Pegel, który został wspomniany w fanonie Niezłomni jako mądry i młody naukowiec. *Wade wypowiada słowa "Czasami trzeba poświęcić się dla innych", co jest nawiązaniem do słów K'sona Vicksa "Czasami trzeba poświęcić się dla wyższego dobra". Kategoria:Zagłada Galaktyki